One of a Kind
by Chiyoraka
Summary: One shot Jori. This is my first story. In this story, none of the drama with Steven ever happened. "You are seriously one of a kind, Tori." I murmur under my breath.


**A.N. This is set during the episode iParty with Victorious, when they're singing "Leave it all to Shine."**

**Jade's P.O.V**

Tori flicks a finger at me to move closer. I smirk as I sing. And then she jumps onto my back, and wraps her arms around my neck.

I stumble slightly, catching her weight with my arms and back. My heartbeat skyrockets as she presses her cheek to my shoulder. I blush "Thank God I wear a lot of makeup," I think as Tori winds her arms slightly tighter around me. Crazy fantasies leap into my mind. Holding Tori while we watch a horror flick. Playing with her hair as she sleeps next to me. Cuddling with her on the couch while we watch stupid cartoons like Tom and Jerry. I mean seriously what the heck is with that cartoon? Every episode is the same stupid thing. Cat chases mouse, mouse outsmarts cat. That's all you need to know. You don't have to make hundreds and hundreds of episodes of the same thing.

As I was thinking about this, I suddenly realize that I'd been standing there stone still for quite a while.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tori mutters into my ear.

"What?" I respond, still trying to shake myself out of my fantasies. I let her down from my back.

"Nevermind."

We finished the song, and everyone continued partying until around 2 in the morning, when everyone began filing out. Eventually Beck, Andre, Cat, and Robbie left too. Tori, being the goody-two-shoes she is, offered to help clean up. Kenan told her that she didn't have to, but she insisted. As Beck and I were about to leave, I glance over at her slim figure as she tossed cups and bottles into an oversized trash bag.

"You know what? I think I'll stay here with Tori," I said to Beck. He gives me a slightly confused look, but agreed without _too_ many questions. I sigh and walk over to Tori, grabbing a few cups and cans along the way. I reach around her body to throw the trash into the bag.

"I thought you were leaving," She says.

"Oh, I was. But then I thought about how fun it'd be watching you clean up all this filth," I retort,, smirking. She glares at me, huffs, and turns around to continue cleaning. I continue watching her for a couple minutes. She silently moves around the room, cleaning up various things.

"You know, if you want me to help, you can just ask me," I said, smirking. She straightens herself up, and stares at me with her gorgeous eyes.

"And why would I want to do that? You'd probably...I don't know. Turn it into a rumor that'd ruin my reputation for the rest of my life," She mutters, almost as though she wasn't even talking to me.

"Why do you always think I'm out to get you?"

"Hmm...I don't know, maybe the fact that you're always so mean to me all the time?"

"That doesn't mean I hate you."

"Oh, then what does that mean, Jade? It certainly can't mean that you like me. At least...not the way I like you."

Her voice started out as just below a shout, and slowly diminished to just above a whisper. I raise my eyebrows at her questioningly.

"What do you mean, not the way _you_ like_ me_?"

"You know what, it's nothing. Just...can you help me pick up some of this trash, please?" She picks up the trash bag again, turns her back towards me, and begins cleaning up a table next to the wall.

"What do you mean, not the way you like me," I repeat, but this time I soften my voice. I walk over to her swiftly, covering the distance in only a few strides.

"Can we just not talk about it?" She mumbles, looking anywhere but me. I take another step forward. She steps backwards and finds herself pressed against the wall.

"No," I say softly. "What were you saying." We were at such close proximity that I could smell her perfume. She looks away.

"What way do you like me."

She exhales, and takes a deep breath.

"Tell me." I urge.

"I love you." She looks away, ashamed. I feel excitement bubble up from inside of me. She looks back, and straight into my eyes.

"So now you know my secret. Go ahead. Rub it in my face. Go and spread rumors." She says bitterly. I laugh.

"Oh, Tori." I fall back into the couch.

"What?" She asks defensively. I pat the cushion next to me. Right as she sits down, I pounce. I straddle her hips and pin her arms above her head and lean down. As I press my lips against hers I could feel the spark igniting. She waits a moment to understand what exactly is happening before she responds with just as much vigor and eagerness as me. She groans and I smirk against her lips. I let go of her arms and touch her face and she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down to deepen the kiss further. Suddenly she breaks away, much to my disappointment.

"What?" I ask, slightly put off by the sudden change in the situation.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, "_why?" _You have a boyfriend!" She says guiltily.

"You mean Beck?"

"No, I mean Rex. YES, I mean Beck."

"You don't have to worry about that," I laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't actually dating."

"Wait, wha-?" She says, an extremely confused look on her face.

"Let me explain." I say, cutting her off. "To everyone else, Beck and I are a couple. But we aren't. Not by a long shot, anyways. Neither of us wanted to date anyone, obviously I didn't want to date boys because...well I'm sort of not completely straight, and he got annoyed by girls stalking him 24/7."

"But don't girls do that anyways?" She jokes.

"Well, yeah, but quite a lot less since I started "dating" him. Not all girls are like you, Vega. Most of them are afraid of having me kill them for touching Beck." I snort.

"So you guys aren't dating?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you guys always all over each other?" I could detect the jealousy in her voice.

"Why? Is someone a little..._jealous_?" I tease her lightly.

"Shut up," She says, pouting. I kiss her on the nose.

"All of them are stage kisses, Tori. My whole relationship with hims is just a scene. We have nothing between us."

"So does that mean...you like me...?" She asks hesitantly.

"No. I still hate you." I say, rolling my eyes. "YES, I like you. What other reason would I have to pin you down and make out with you."

"Well, I'm just clarifying," She says defensively.

"Now can we continue with what we were doing earlier?" I say impatiently.

"After we clean up." She says, and hops up to grab the trash bag. She throws a grin at me, and sweeps trash off a table into the bag. I groan as I get up, and grab a trash bag. After all, the sooner we clean this place the faster we could continue, right?

"You are seriously one of a kind, Tori." I murmur under my breath.


End file.
